


Let Me See

by BeautyInChains



Series: Harringrove Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Steve, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “Oh my God, fuck, Steve,” Billy mewls, rolling his hips, “Can feel you in my fuckin’ throat.”





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for En's NSFW Fic Starters 27-"Bend over. Let me see." and 60-Creampie
> 
> I'm like...super into this creampie business. This was a good time.
> 
> Unbeta'd, comments/kudos/con-crit most welcome!

Billy is _howling_.

Shaking and sweating and swearing and so fucking desperate as he fucks himself back onto Steve’s thick cock as Steve just tries his best not to blow. “Oh my God, _fuck_ , Steve,” Billy mewls, rolling his hips, “Can feel you in my fuckin’ throat.”

Steve hisses, fingers scrabbling against Billy’s skin as he watches Billy’s eager body swallow up his cock and clutch at him like it’ll never let him go. It’s the first time Steve’s been inside him without a rubber and it feels so fucking good Steve could cry. Billy just might be. Steve slides a hand down Billy’s sweaty spine to the nape of his neck, pushes and pins him face down into the mattress as he fucks in deep.

Billy’s hands fly out waywardly, clutching headboard as he cries out, the sound wet and muffled. Billy’s body goes taut without warning. He heaves a heavy sob as he fucks back and comes so fucking hard, hole convulsing around Steve’s sensitive cock and Steve can’t hold on, not anymore. Billy’s too hot, too tight, too much.

“Billy, I’m gonna come.”

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , Steve. Do it, please do it.”

“God, gonna come inside you.”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck,” Steve swears as he buries himself to the hilt, shaking as he finds his release, cock pulsing as he fills Billy with rope after rope of hot, thick jizz. Billy writhes, twitching on Steve’s dick, body wracked with the aftershocks.

“Jesus Christ, I can feel you. _Everywhere_.”

“Fuck, show me,” Steve says, drawing back and out slowly, watching raptly as Billy’s puffy, wet hole flutters in protest, “Bend over. Let me see.” Steve’s hand finds the base of Billy’s spine, right between the two little dimples above the swell of his ass and presses down until Billy collapses, altogether presenting himself.

Steve gasps as his come begins to ooze from Billy’s fucked out hole, the white stark against the pink of his skin. Billy whimpers as Steve thumbs him open further, as the ooze becomes a hot gush that rolls down his balls, his inner thighs. Steve’s never seen anything like it; never _felt_ anything like it.

“Billy, fuck.”

“Yeah?” _Whimpered. Vulnerable_. Billy’s fingers slip back against the sheets toward Steve, searching. Steve meets him halfway, wet finger tips stroking over Billy’s sweaty palm.

“Yeah.”


End file.
